The War of Blackened Dawns
by HunteroftheNyte
Summary: The Second War is here, and with a vengeance. Most of the world is gone, due to the terror attacks of Voldemort against muggles. By doing this, he antagonized the muggle governments to launch WWIII. And He's there to pick up the pieces. Half 3rd perso
1. Prologue: The First Entry

_**A/N: Hey all. This is an A/U story, so there is your warning on that. Um, Harry will be slightly O/C because of the War. I mean who wouldn't be? Anyway, might be some character death later on, but I won't say who...**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world. That, my friends, belongs to J.K. Rowling. She owns it all, so any problems with her books should be directed to her, not any fanfic writers. LOL. _**

**_A/N Cont. Read and ENJOY. (All reviews are welcome, flames and flamers will be executed on sight. Have a nice day:)_**

_****_

_**Journal Entry #1 October 31, 1998**_

No.12 Grimmauld Place, London, England. 12:00 a.m. GMT, July 1, 1998.

This place, this date...it's where it started. The Beginning, and The End. Heh, Alpha and Omega. You're wondering what I'm talking about? Why, the end of the world of course, or at least, the one we know of. Most of humanity is gone, wiped out in the first wave of attacks that Snakeface launched. The Muggles didn't realize what was going on, at least, not until they started dying _en masse_. At first, they blamed each other, and declared war against their supposed enemies. They launched their nuclear weapons, wiping out most of the world in a fit of rage and panic. The poor, damned muggles didn't know...they couldn't possibly know. They started their own World War III, only to realize _magic existed...that it was REAL..._. At any rate, they started their war just months before Voldie made his move. Afterall, how can you take over the world when there are soooo many muggles in it? Why not let them kill each other off, and pick up the pieces afterwards?

How did they find out about magic? That dumbass Snake revealed us, and himself, to the remaining muggle nations. That's when our little magical cold war got hot, extremely fast, and extremely dirty. He began all-out assaults against the remaining muggles, killing them in the most gruesome ways imaginable. We, the Order, resisted as best we could, protecting the muggles as much as we could. It wasn't enough, they were weakened by their own war they fought, but not so weakened that they couldn't take of few of those bastards down with them. That surprised Voldemort quite a bit, seeing his Death Eaters get mowed down in rifle fire. God, I bet ol' Voldie doesn't even know what a rifle is! As for the Order, well, let's put it this way, we were outnumbered, and the resulting battles confirmed it. It was usually 10 to 1 odds, but our training made up what we lacked in manpower in sheer skill. Still...the overwhelming numbers threatened to consume us, and we had no choice but to fall back.

Anyway, what does the Order HQ have to do with it? Simple, on July 1, 1998, Midnight, that's when the most devastating blow was delivered to us, the complete and utter surprise attack that killed or captured most of the senior Order members. I remember that day every now and then, the day Dumbledore fell in battle, the day Mcgonagall was captured, the day Shacklebolt died trying to save Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna... All this happened because of Snape, the same Snape who supposedly was a spy for the Light, _for Dumbledore..._

What happened to Ron and the rest? They made it out, unhurt, but extremely scared. And who could blame them? Afterall, the war hit them right in the face. They watched Dumbledore fall and Mcgonagall get hit by _Crucio_ and get captured. They're with me and the rest of the Order now, trying to figure out the best place to fight a guerrila war against Voldie. Lord knows Hogwarts isn't going to last, not with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall gone. The muggles are pretty much gone now, having been pretty much wiped out by themselves and Voldie's D.E's.

OH yes, the Ministry. It's still there, barely, but still there. What troops it has are the best they got, considering the weaker ones went down first. They're with us now, hiding out and fighting a pitched battle here and there. We have allies over the pond, in America, seeing as how the American muggle government and the American Ministry is relatively functioning. But they can't send help now, they're fighting the War there too, so all their resources are tied into that. So no help from them for quite some time...and Europe...oh god, don't get me started. There is no help in those countries there. We're on our own, until the Yanks can send aid. In other words...we're very much screwed for the time being.

Well, this is the War. I'm not sure what it'll be called by either side in the future, but for now, I think the Light should call it The War of Blackened Dawns. Fitting in a sad, morbid way, but every dawn from now on is going to be black...

Harry James Potter

Order of the Phoenix


	2. Bad News

_**A/N: Yes, this is the second chapter. I know I don't seem to update at all, unless it's submitting my poetry, but I am determined to get this story done for all who bother reading my poetry and stories. Well, mostly my poetry, since Lost Trust seems to have died on me. And I apologize for that one folks, I truly do. Anyway, special thanks to all out there who bother to read any of my drivel on here. And remember, Review! It's what keeps us writers on here going, it really is. Til next time!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Early Morning, November 8, 1998, Hogwarts & Hogsmeade, New Order HQ **_

The sky was pitch black, the Sun completely blocked from view from the billowing clouds of soot and dust that seemed to cover most of the planet since the muggle World War and the onslaught of Voldemort's rising war machine. Seeing this, and knowing things could only get worst before they got better, Harry Potter sighed and shook his head. How could things have gotten so far out of hand? Dumbledore had died only a few months before from Voldemort's Killing Curse, and Mcgonagall was still missing, and presumed dead. Two of the most valuable members of the Order gone, and never to return.

"Harry, it's time. The council is ready to discuss the war effort," Remus Lupin's voice shook Harry out of his reverie. Harry nodded and started to rise from his seat on the dusty ground that now surrounded Hogwarts.

"Ok, let's go Moony. I want to get this over with and start training the new recruits in the muggle weapons we scavenged out of that half-destroyed army base the other day. Lord only knows whatever we can get we need to use."

As both men walked into the school turned part military base and part refugee camp, they could only pray to whatever deity existed to let them see another new day. As they walked into the Entrance Hall, Harry spotted Ron and the others standing next to one of the council members chatting over some new spell models that Hermione had begun to create in order to strengthen the wards that surrounded the entirety of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Ron spotted Remus and Harry walking in and excused himself to go greet them.

"Hey Harry. Any idea on when the Yanks are going to come across the pond and give us a hand?" the redhead asked in a tired voice.

"Mate, the bloody Yanks are still fighting their own war over there against Voldemort's supporters. They haven't the time to send any aid except what we've gotten so far," said Harry in an equally tired voice.

_'Hell, we're lucky that the spare food and clothing they've managed to get over here actually MANAGED to get over here.' _Harry thought bitterly. He shook his head and gave Ron a sad smile after noticing his friend's pensive face.

"Don't worry, Ron. The Americans are going to get here. Last we heard, they've managed to beat back the Death Eaters and have now secured most of the country."

"Alright then. Hopefully they'll be here by Christmas. Then we can really take the war back to Snakeface, eh Harry?" Ron replied with a hopeful tone creeping into his voice.

Harry just gave Ron another sad smile and started to make his way to the Council's meeting room. As he walked, he reflected on how the war was going so far. Most of the world was destroyed by the Muggle War, a war in which the muggles finally let fly their nuclear weapons, and those countries that weren't in total anarchy were bad off. It seemed to Harry like only the Americans and the British managed to avoid the most destruction, but with it, came Voldemort, bent on picking up the pieces of the shattered world and molding them into his own personal nightmare. All told, three billion people were dead, magical and muggle, from the 2nd War, and the Muggle War. Most of the fatalities though, were from the muggle nukes. Not even the Voldemort could freeze the flames of a nuclear hell, let alone a regular strength wizard.

Without even realizing it, he was at the Council's Chambers, where the meeting was about to take place. As he walked in, Mad-Eye Moody spotted him and waved him over. Moody had an apprehensive look on his face, his normal eye and his magical one darting around looking for everything and nothing. Harry walked over to him and noticed that the grizzled old vet seemed agitated, almost...scared.

"Moody, my god man. Calm down and tell me what's wrong," Harry asked the old auror, "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Potter, it IS that bad. The Americans...god...they're in the middle of a civil war! Voldemort has convinced some of the remaining population that if they fight for him, he can give them their lives back. Our allies there had the country almost under their control, but now..." Moody trailed off.

"What, Moody? What happened to our allies and their gains? Please, Moody, tell me! It's important we get the Yanks to help us here!" Harry exclaimed in a worried voice.

"Our allies are decimated, almost completely obliterated in a series of major battles along their eastern coast. All the gains made in the past year they've made, they are gone. Now, the Death Eaters and theones who switched sidescontrol over half the country, and the remainder of our allies barely hold what's left."

After this bit of startling news, Harry walked back to Lupin pale faced and with a haunted look in his eyes...

"Harry, what's wrong? Tell me please, I know it's got to be bad..."

"Dear God, heaven help us all..."


End file.
